


[Podfic] Make an Ass of U and Me

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assumptions, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Download Available, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from sevidri:Bruce neglects to explain exactly who the attractive young man that seems to know him so well is, and what their relationship entails. Naturally, there are some misunderstandings.or: Five times Clark makes an assumption, and one time he finally learns the truth.Duration 01:17:58
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	[Podfic] Make an Ass of U and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make an Ass of U and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911811) by [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79), [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/pseuds/Sevidri). 



> Note on files:  
> 2 days after publishing i got some surprise spoons! so i gave this another light edit on july 15th 2020, and if you downloaded before that, your version has slightly more flubs and chatting to the live audience in it. (i left one section of chatting in this version, because i was fond of it.)

**Title:**[Make an Ass of U and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911811)  


Duration: 01:17:58  


###### 

**Streaming**  


  


(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  


###### 

**Download**  


Download links:  


MP3 file: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ipbatb6kkyqz2nb/%5BDCEU%5D%20Make%20an%20Ass%20of%20U%20and%20Me.mp3?dl=0) | 36 mb  


M4B file: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4ji4kd0508cw22h/%255BDCEU%255D_Make_an_%2Ass_of_U_and_Me.m4b/file) or [Direct download](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCEU/Make+an+Ass+of+U+and+Me/%5BDCEU%5D+Make+an+Ass+of+U+and+Me.m4b) | 36 mb




  


###### 

**Notes**  


Thank you so much Sevidri for having a transformative works statement that gives blanket permission to make podfic! Thank you also for writing this truly incredible fic, bursting at the seams with pining Clark!! Thank you to everyone who tuned in to suffer along with me and listen to the live-streamed recording! Pls enjoy the live-recording vibe of this pod :D  
  
I didn't talk about this while the mic was running, but I discovered while I was recording this that reading this from the text version was a SUPER different experience to reading it aloud. The text version felt pretty lighthearted and funny, but recording the podfic and getting into Clark's POV just had so much pining in it?? So much yEARNing??? So the tone of this pod is, right up until the epilogue, stuffed with the most delicious dramatic irony. Damn, I love this fic so much.  
  
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where you were/what you were doing while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️  


  


###### 

**Crosspost:** [On Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/17217.html)


End file.
